Games
by Codebreaker22
Summary: Sakura had suggested a game that was supposed to be beneficial for her and I mean beneficial as in of winning Sasuke's heart. Little did she know she accidentally ruined her own plan with one little mistake. SasuNaru /KakaIruka/NejiiGaa
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody this is my first time writing for this couple, so bear with me 'Kay? Also I just started Naruto so if there's any OOCness I'm super duper ultra mega sorry!**

**WARNING:CONTAINS YAOI DON'T LIKE GO AWAY SHOO! SHOO**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters that I'm using cause if I did I would definitely add some SasuNaru and KakaIruka! SQUEEEE YAOI!**

"Everyone gather please!" Sakura called. Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, Lee, Ino, and Hinata all huddle up in the tiny living room of Narutos house. "What is it Sakura-chan?" Lee asked planting his hands on his hips.

A mischievous smile tugged at the corner of her rosy lips. Everyone was uncomfortable due to the pink haired girls crazy smile. When Sakura had an idea it usually had something to do with winning Sasukes heart. And a certain blonde girl could sense this. She didn't like it. She didn't like it at all. "I was thinking we should play a game you know to—"

Ino stood abruptly stopping Sakura in mid-sentene. All of their attention was on her now. "Heh he i don't really feel like playing a game how about you guys?" Ino asked looking around seeing if they would agree wih her. But no one did. "Aww come on Ino-chan lets play it!" Kakashi-Sensei beckoned. "Neh Neh Come on Ino!" Naruto chanted. "Yeah Ino afraid your gonna lose!" Sakura glared into Ino's blue ones.

Right then and there she snapped and you could hear it. "Oh yeah I'll beat your ass at this game bring it on!" She practically yelled clenching her fist. Sakura started to explain the game. "Okay so each of us will get a number. Our numbers will be called using this 8 faced dice." Suddenly Naruto raised his hand. "Where'd you get an 8 faced dice?"

Everyone just rolled their eyes at his question. Iruka felt bad so he told Naruto that he'll tell him later. Naruto just smiled gratefully. "Once your number is rolled you will roll again and pick a card from the deck from the person's number you rolled on and simply do what it tells you to do to that person. Do not tell anyone what your card says."Sakura finished holding the die and cards. "Also—"Sakura added"if you back out on one of these dares you'll have to wear this as underwear." She lifted up a big pair of diapers. Everyone inwardly shuddered.

All of them seemed interested enough. They all sat in a medium sized circle ready to play the game. Kakashi-Sensei gave out the numbers. Naruto-1 Sasuke-2 Sakura-3 Iruka-4 Kakashi-5 Lee-6 Ino-7 Hinata-8.

When they were all settled Naruto grabbed the die and rolled it until it landed on the number 3. He rolled it again till it landed on 2. Sakura squealed and picked up a card holding it close to her face reading it in her head. As she read the blush on her face grew more and more. Everyone's eyes was on her.

Why was she blushing they thought. Well they'll find out soon. Slowly Sakura got up and timidly walked over to Sasuke. She leaned closer and closer to him.

**That's chapter 1 people hoped you like it! If you do please stay tuned for chapter 2 and such! Also please Review and stuff. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yay** Reviews! Thank you for the people who reviewed and followed so in honor of those people I give them the second chapter! Enjoy! BTW I changed some of the rules for the game in chapter 1 so when the game continues it makes sense. :b**

Sakura came closer and closer to the boys body making him shift uncomfortably. Ino's eyes widened. "She going in for a kiss I know it! What the Hell is forehead playing at she rigged this!" Ino screamed in her mind.

But instead of her face heading for the boys lips it went toward the crook of his neck. And her dainty arms wrapped around his lithe frame. Everyone sweat dropped. "A hug?!" Ino mentally screamed. She sighed and straightened her posture."I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win!" Ino chanted in her brain.

Sakura headed quickly back to her spot with the blush still visible on her cheeks. She picked the die up and rolled it till it stopped at the number 1. Naruto laughed in joy and Sakura rolled it again when it landed on 2. Naruto cringed. "Teme," he mumbled while snatching a card from Sasukes deck. Sasuke glared back at him. "Dobe."

Naruto read his card over and over again in read:Kiss that person for at least ten seconds.

"How the hell did this happen to me!" He yelled. "Why did I even agree to this damn game? Oh yeah for Sakura but still! If I refuse I'll have to wear that over sized underwear!" He finally stopped the mental in his head and just went with it. In one quick movement he leaned over and pressed his lips against Sasukes.

Everyone gasped and Sakura and Ino almost fainted. Narutos eyes were cringed shut while Sasukes dark ones were wide with astonishment. A faint blush tinted his pale skin. Naruto was counting so fast in his mind. 12345678910!(Say that real fast!) Naruto backed away from the Uchiha and sat back down in his own spot again sort of moping.

On the other hand Sasuke was blushing like crazy. He hung his head downwards so they couldn't see his flushed face. But when he looked up he saw a pouting Naruto. He swiftly hung his head low again hiding the burning blush on his face." Adorable" he thought,"so _adorable_!"

Sakura was furious! Well more like confused. The card that Naruto got was specifically designed for her. Did she mix up the decks. She hoped not! Because all the cards that were for her were all amorous! And she also rigged the dice that every time it landed on the number 3 the second roll would always land on he number 2. Or did she mess that up too?

Meanwhile with the others. Naruto rolled the eight faced die and it landed on 8. He rolled it again and it stopped at 5. Hinata timidly picked a card from Lees deck and read it. It read:Ask this player questions that make them feel uncomfortable.

In her mind she's like WTF. Of course she wouldn't say that out loud cause she's Hinata. But she went with it anyway fearing the big diaper. "Uh-Um okay so uh do you have a big dick?" She mumbled. Everything was silent and awkward not just for Lee but for everybody. "Uh well uh I-I guess so" He mumbled shrugging his shoulders. Hinata could sense the awkwardness vibe coming of of him and knew it was a success.

"Uh what did that card say anyway?" Iruka asked. Hinata just smiled timidly. "Oh it said ask questions to the player making them uncomfortable." Iruka just nodded. "Mmm Hmm..."

Next Hinata rolled until it stopped at 5. Then she rolled it to 4. Kakashi happily picked up a card from Irukas deck and read it. It read:Strip this person to their underwear.  


Kakashi seemed to really like this card because of the little perverted smile slightly seen through his mask. He quickly shuffled toward the teacher making him flinch. He slowly unzipped the bulky vest that covered his chest. Getting a confused grunt from the chūnnin. He then proceeded to slide off his turtle neck which revealed his tanned chest and rock hard abs. Finally, it all led to is pants he slowly unzipped his pants a slid them down gradually. "There are children here!" A flushed Iruka mink led through his teeth. Kakashi just nodded too engrossed from the sight before him.

So Sasuke just rolled for Kakashi instead who was still starring at Iruka. It landed on the number 7. He then rolled it again making it land on 3. Both girls glare at each other. Swiftly Ino grabbed a card from Sakuras deck. She evilly smiled knowing Sakura is at a disadvantage. It read:You and another player have to drink a very large class of milk. Whoever drinks all of the milk wins.

Naruto poured some milk in 12 inch cups ready for the girls to drink. He counted. 1...,2...,3! On Three the girls started chugging down the white fluid. Ino glanced back at Sakura who was gagging. After a few minutes Ino had won leaving Sakura with only half a cup.

Next Ino rolled the die landing it on 1. Then she rolled it again and it stopped it on 2. "Ugh here we go again" Naruto thought while grabbing a card. He froze as be read the contents. It read:Sit on this players lap.

**Okay that's chapter 2! Hoped you liked it. And thanks agin for the reviews and such good bye! Sorry if there's errors.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up everybody! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Just by reviewing and such it makes me want to write more so please continue! Enjoy!**

Naruto was reluctant. But he knew very well that if he denied this card he'll be the laughing stalk in school once they had P.E. He slowly walked over to Sasuke. A light rosy hue could be seen on his cheeks.

Sasuke looked up from his upright fetal position blushing even more recognizing the mop of messy blond hair. Suddenly, Naruto lowered his ass onto Sasuke's lap looking like a tomato. Kakashi-Sensei just chuckled while Iruka hit him upright the head for laughing at this awkward situation. Ino and Sakura almost fainted again! And Hinata and Lee just gawked at the pair.

Now Sakura was screaming in her mind."Oh my god! Oh my fucking god!I did accidentally mix the cards!"" Epic fail Sakura!" Inner Sakura yelled. "I know ,I know even the dice! I forgot that when 1 is rolled the next roll would be 2! Not 3 Damnit!"

Sasuke was more uncomfortable then ever. He had a major hard-on and was blushing crazily though Narutos body covered his face. He hoped that the blonde couldnt tell. That would be embarrassing. His breath came uneven as he gazed at the body that sat upon his lap. He couldn't take this anymore.

In one swift movement he stood and making the blond land on his butt. "I need to go to the bathroom." He said quickly while running the the bathroom upstairs. Everyone shrugged and decided to take a break.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Sasuke hurriedly unzipped his pants. A moan escaped his lips as the cold air touched his burning cock. Pre-cum oozed out from the tip. With a tentative hand he slowly rubbed the tip earning a low groan."Ahhhh!" He moaned. He shifted his hand to his shaft moving in an up and down motion. "Naruto!" He screamed.

Downstairs Naruto said he had to get something upstairs. Once he got halfway up the stairs he heard his name being called. He approached the door hearing Sasukes moans. He put his ear on the door straining to hear those addicting noises. Suddenly, the door opened.

**hoped you guys liked it! Stay tuned for chapter 4! I know it's short I was rushing because I have school!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up random people who read my fics! How ya doin? You guys must be in a good mood because you reviewing, favoriting, and following this shit. I feel like this is not good enough! What's wrong with me?! Eh enough of that...ENJOY!**

The door swung opened startling Naruto right out of his skin making him freeze like a statue. A flushed and cloudy eyed Sasuke opened the door. He looked up and his rosy blush became a furious shade of crimson. "D-did you hear," he mumbled.

Naruto nodded quickly trying to hide his blush from what he had heard. Both of the boys were smothered in embarrassment each having perverted thoughts playing through their minds.(Typical teenage guys right?)

Suddenly a swift hand pushed Naruto against the nearest wall. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. "Ive been wanting to do this," Sasuke whispered in Narutos ear. Without notice he pressed his burning lips against the others. A muffled moan vibrated from Naruto's throat.

He took advantage of this and slipped his wet hot tongue into Naruto's sweet cavern licking everywhere he could. Their tongues caressed and massaged each other earning sweet moans from the two boys.

Sasuke trailed a pale hand toward Naruto's lower as he was he started rubbing Naruto thigh making his breaths uneven. He hen cupped the little tent in his pants. "Nghh!" Naruto grunted.

Naruto roughly pushed Sasuke away from his trembling body. Scurried down the stairs with a worried Sasuke chasing after him. Naruto's heart was racing a mile a minute. He felt like he was floating on a fluffy cloud. But he was confused why did Sasuke kiss him? Why didn't he just turn and leave when he heard the raven's moans. Why?

The two boys hurried down the stairs and back in their original spots N or making any eye contact.

"Bout time!" Lee yelled. "Yeah you have the runs Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. The boys just ignored these questions and continued playing the interesting game.

Naruto rolled the die till it stopped at 8. He rolled it again when it landed on 3. Hinata timidly grabbed a card from Sakura's deck. She then read the card. It read: Ask what would you do? would you rather kiss player 7. Or lick player 6 armpits? The choice the player picks must do this action. Hinata grimaced as she glanced to whom players 6 and 7 were. Ino and Lee eww.

She quietly read the card while Sakura, Ino, and Lee just gawked as she read on. After she finished reading the card everyone stared at the pink haired. Sakura thought for a moment. Ino? Lee? Ino? Lee? Ino? Lee? She kept on repeating through her mind. She looked up and saw Lees caterpillar brow and creepy eyelashes and geeky-do. She sighed then mumbled,"Ino" Everyone understood why and nodded feeling sympathy for her and Ino.

To get it over with Sakura leaned and kissed Ino straight on the lips. The blonde girls eyes widened in shock just as Sasukes did. She pulled away quickly looking away from Ino's shocked gaze. Sakura's heart was beating like a galloping horse. "What is this feeling?" She muttered touching her burning cheeks.

While Sakura was in a daze Iruka rolled the dice. It landed on his own number. Next on the second roll it stopped at Kakashi again. Iruka plucked a card from Kakashi's pile. It read: If you had a question for his person what would you ask them?

An evil smile creeped up on Irukas lips. He leaned over towards Kakashi's ear and cupped his hand around his mouth to muffle the conversation. He whispered."Will you fuck me tonight?" Instantly Kakashi turned bright red. Iruka laughed.

The next roll was Naruto and Sasuke again! The card that Naruto picked said: Try to arouse this person in any ways possible. Naruto blushed a wonderful shade of crimson and stood up in front of Sasuke who raised an eyebrow. Narutos cheeks were burning and he felt stifling hot. He turned around so his ass was in front of Sasukes face. He then started swaying his hips side to side while sexily taking off his shirt.

**Ok thats Chapter 4 I think! Hey! PM me what other awkward/sexy situations I should put them through. Thats it for now BYE**!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I got tired of using bold so yeah. I changed chapter 4 a bit with Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship making it more awkward, confusing, and less rushed. I say a thank you to BcozI'mNaughty for helping me! Oh and please PM if you have any idea what awkward/sexy situation I should put them through! I running out of ideas I need help.

* * *

Naruto slowly and steadily started taking off his shirt. The raven just watched intently eyeing his every move. The blonds crystal blue eyes consciously glanced at the staring Uchiha feeling more uncomfortable than ever.

Right when he was about to fully pull his shirt off almost revealing the tanned skin of his chest. The door bell rang. Naruto gave an exasperated sigh pulling his shirt back down. He gave a quick "I'll get it." and strode to the door.

Opening it he revealed Kiba, Chōji, Shino, Nejii, Garaa and Shika. The blond moved out of their path as they walked into he cozy home of Naruto's. Chōji noticed they were all in a circle holding cards. "Whatcha doin?" He asked with a stuffed mouth full of chips.

"Oh we're just playing a game you want in?" Iruka-Sensei politely stated gesturing for them to take part in the circle. They gladly sat down (well only Chōji) Shika just replied saying "How troublesome." as he sat next to Ino. Garaa and Shino sat next to each other quietly with Garaa sitting at the right of Naruto.

From across them Sasuke glared at the auburn male throwing secret daggers at him. Garaa didn't sem to notice so he turned his attention back to the game. "We don't have a 13 faced die," Nejii flatly stated. The silver haired teacher started digging in his pocket searching for his iPhone.

"Not to worry!" He exclaimed holding out his phone typing in the password. "I have an app were you can set a range of numbers and when you press the button it selects a random number!" The new people's numbers are: Shika-9, Shino-10, Chōji-11, Nejii-12, and Garaa-13.

A certain pink haired girl liked this. Now she actually had a chance to win Sasuke's heart maybe without cheating. "Um...Sensei why do you have such a random app like that?" She asked aloud. A little smirk could be seen through the black mask of his. "Oh...no reason." The man said slyly glancing at Iruka who was blushing slightly.

They proceeded to play the "interesting" game with Garaa starting the first roll of the second round until he stopped. "Doesn't Naruto have to finish his card?" He asked pointing to the purple card Naruto was holding. Sasuke didn't like the auburn male because it was kind of obvious he had a thing for Naruto, but he had to agree he wanted to see the blond's sexy dance.

"Yeah" Sasuke simply stated. Naruto gulped and his face began burning again. "WTF my face his feeling hot again! When ever I look at Teme my heart races but I don't know why?" He mentally said.

The blue eyed one took the raven's pale hand shyly. "I'm not going to do it in front of the others!" He muttered leading Sasuke into the kitchen. "Where are you guys going?" Everyone asked. "It's okay I'll make sure he does what he's supposed to do!" Sasuke reassured before striding into the isolated kitchen.

There was an awkward silence as Naruto just stood there fiddling with his fingers. The quieter one just leaned on the counter patiently. The blond finally broke the silence and mumbled,"G-guess I'll get started t-then." He was trembling. Was he that nervous. Apparently.

The tanner boy turned around with his ass clearly in sight for the paler boy to see. His hips swung side to side like he did earlier. Sasuke was hypnotized by the cute round ass swinging at a steady beat. Slim fingers curled around the hem of his orange shirt slowly peeling off the thin garment in rhythm with his hips.

Soon enough the garment was discarded and it revealed his sun-kissed skin and toned chest that was so inviting according to Sasuke. Drool drizzled out of the Uhciha's mouth as a blushing Naruto started to slowly zip his pants down. As he slipped his pants down his slim legs Naruto approached a very turned on Sasuke only in his boxers.

The lithe body of Sasuke's was cornered by Naruto's warm one and the kitchen counter. This created less space between the two. Naruto stood on his tippy toes pulling their faces only inches apart grinding their crotches together. "Hah Nn ugh Naruto!" Sasuke moaned in between heaves. Breaths became uneven and eyes became filled with lust.

Meanwhile back in the living room. "Uh-um you guys I'm going to check on them alright?" Hinata stuttered. They all nodded in agreement. The duo had been in there for a long time now. "Yes would you please." Garaa mumbled with a tiny bit of concern.

The male didn't really like the Uchiha character all he was worried about was Naruto. Naruto has known his pain and has shown him that he is truly not alone. To tell the truth he sort of has feelings for the blond, but he couldn't tell him that could he?

Neji usually was good at controlling his emotions but right know he felt the burning of jealousy. Without thinking he grabbed hold of Garaa's hand surprising the other.

Their mouths were intertwined with a lustfull kiss. Their mouths parted the smooshed together again. Naruto slid his tongue onto the bottom lip of Sasuke's. The raven gladly accepted, letting the younger's sexy wet tongue to slide in his cavern. Tongues battled for dominance, but soon Naruto was melting in the others touch letting him win.

Suddenly, a small eep was heard somewhere. The two males looked in the direction of the sound source. Standing in the door way of the kitchen stood a blushing Hinata. Now this is quite awkward.

* * *

A/N: That's chapter 5 peeps! Please be patient for chapter 6! And remember if you have an idea for an awkward/sexy scene you want me to make them go through please PM me BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello Im back with a new chapter! Other than that if you have an idea of what awkward/sexy situation I should put them through please tell through a PM! Ok Enjoy!

* * *

They stood there in awkward silence staying in their original positions. Hinata tried to make eye contact with the pair, but she couldn't. Her embarrassment level went over the top. She had turned into a stuttering mess and was rooted to the spot.

The words"Im sorry" didn't come out of her, she couldn't find her voice. The trio just stood there in the warmly lit kitchen in silence trying as hard as they could to not make any eye contact. The stinging of silence was too painful for Naruto so he broke it by saying awkwardly," Soooooo...um...how's life? Pretty weird right now for me."

In Sasuke's mind he face palmed. Naruto's such an idiot! His dark eyes narrowed as he turned his glare at Hinata who was shifting around nervously. "Tell them well be there in a sec." Sasuke sort of growled through his teeth at the girl who interrupted their session.

In a flash Hinata ran out of the slim kitchen doorway leaving the two boys alone once again. Naruto procceded to retrieve his discarded pants and shirt from the cold pine flooring. With both hands he grasped the waist band of his jeans pulling them up his flawless legs.

To Sasuke's disappointment he slid his orange shirt over his head sealing away that toned chest...for now. The older boy felt displeasire fill his insides. He craved for that body and he wanted him now. Well, he didn't have to wait long because when an Uchiha wants something they'll obtain it.

"Did I make you hard." the blond asked the older one with a hint of smugness. The taller male approached Naruto cornering him into the kitchen counter lifting his chin slightly with a tiny smirk plastered on his thin lips. "Oh yeah? I'll make you scream!" Sasuke whispered seductively.

Embaressment took over Narutos facial expression. His cute little cheeks were tinted with a fine shade of vibrant red as he turned his face from Sasuke's field of vision. "Come on they're waiting," Naruto mumbled before exiting the small kitchen.

As he left thoughts from the events that only happened in minutes flooded back like a tidal wave." Did I have to go that far?" Naruto questioned himself still feeling the burning blush on his cheeks. "Remember Naruto!" He coached himself in his head." Your straight! Say that: Straight! Straight! Straight! Straight!"

A determined fist pumped up into the air shaking around!"Alright you got this!" He exclaimed before walking into the living room. "You got what?" Sasuke asked behind Naruto scaring the shit out of the blond.

"AHHHH! OH MY GOD! YOU FUCKING SCARED ME!" Naruto shouted losing balance. Sasuke quickly grabbed his arm before he toppled completely to the ground, pulling their faces close together. Naruto blushed as he felt the others warm breath brush across his face.

"Straight Naruto! Straight!" His conscious ranted. He nodded from remembering this, turning around pulling his arm away from the ravens grasp. He proceeded to keep on walking to the living room. Naruto Uzumaki would not allow this feeling to over take him.

Everyone was now seated ready to continue. Kakashi's phone was placed in the middle prepared for the first person to go. Chōji pressed the button making the numbers make a small 'blip' as they scrolled by on the screen. Finally after a couple of seconds it landed on the number 13. Gaara's number.

This caught Neji's attention. If only the next roll would land on his number he would be in bliss. His whitish grey eyes watched intently showing no expression. Slowly the scrolling numbers began to gradually form to halt. Nejii's eyes widened.

Once they halted he just shrugged on the outside, but on the inside he felt sort of disappointed. The number that it landed on was Naruto's-1. "Oh how troublesome." Shika said as he looked at the number. Naruto just rolled his eyes "here we go again!"

When he glanced up at Gaara he could of sworn there was a tiny tint of pink dusting on his cheeks,but he just shrugged. The blond swiped a card from his deck and started reading it. It read:Have a lap dance on this player.

Naruto just walked shyly over to the red haired male and turned around making him blush just a little more. As he descended his ass upon Gaara's lap he started moving his hips up and down. Sasuke and Neji's eyes narrowed burning with jealousy.

Gaara moaned a little as Naruto kept the steady beat of grinding his ass on Gaara's dick. This small noise sent both of the boys over the top.

"STOP IT!" Both Neji and Sasuke yelled pulling their "lovers" away from each other. Neji and Sasuke were equally filled with rage and jealousy. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING HIM AGAIN HE IS MINE!" Sasuke yelled making Naruto blush.

Shika:This is going to be troublesome.

Shino: ...

Chōji: Welff thif goth intherethinh (Well this got interesting) (Mouth is full of food)

Ino: (she died from train of events)

Sakura: (same reason as above)

Kakashi: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah*huff* *huff*Hahahahahahahahaah

Iruka: Oh...my...god

Hinata:(is thinking about YAOI :3)

Lee: (thinking about whatever creepy dudes think about)

Neji's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed even more."WELL DON'T TOUCH HIM EITHER CAUSE HE'S MINE!" In one swift movement he pulled Gaara's arm till it brought the red heads lips close to Neji's. "Mine,"he said before closing the space between him and Gaara.

Sasuke just smirked seeing the usually calm and collected Neji explode with emotion. Everyone had the same reaction (scroll downwards) as they did from Sasuke's little outburst.

Sasuke,Naruto,a blushing Gaara, and Neji took their seats once more. Lee had dragged the girls bodies over to the wall waiting for them to rest. "I'll take care of 'em!" He said like a very macho man. They just rolled their eyes continuing the game.

Iruka pressed the go button and the numbers started scrolling across the screen rapidly. Finally it landed on Shino's number and everybody eyed Shino wondering what this silent and mysterious person has to do. Iruka pressed it again and it landed on Chōji's number. The boy with the swirls on his cheeks laughed in glee as his number was finally called.

Shino silently grabbed a card from Chōji's deck. He read the card showing no emotion. It read: Make this player angry any way possible. Shino already knew what to do. It was so obvious how to make this person angry.

Shino stood up and walked over to Chōji. "Fatty!" he said flatly snatching the chips he was eating out of his hands. A vein popped out of Chōji's chubby forehead. "Get back here!" He yelled chasing the other with eyes aflame. The two kept on chasing each other, Shino running away with no emotion chanting "fatty" while still holding the bag of chipA and Chōji still chasing him who now has lost a few pounds from running.

This game is starting to get interesting.

* * *

A/N: Soo how'd you like it? Good? Not good? In he middle? Please tell me by reviewing. If you have any ideas about what situations I should put them in please tell me!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Im so so so so so so so Sorry that I didn't update sooner! I was working on three stories at the same time and I had a soccer tournament! So please forgive me 'kay? Ill apologize by trying to make this chapter smexy and hot! ;) This is all I have to say: PM ideas for situations.

* * *

Eventually Chōji got tired and plopped down on the couch to rest. He said it wasn't worth putting that much effort to retrieve a half-eaten bag of chips. He slipped his hand into his back pack and pulled out another bag of chips.

"What the hell?!" Sakura yelled smacking Chōji across the head. He held his head painfully."What did I do?!" He snapped back. She snatched the second bag of chips from his stubby fingers, crushing the wrapper and the contents in it. "Baka! If you had more food why the hell would you waste your time chasing after a half-eaten bag of chips?!"

He slumped deeper into the couch pouting with his chubby swirl painted cheeks puffed out."Those were my favorite kind." He muttered. They all rolled there eyes for the 3erd time? Lee pressed the green "go" button on the screen and the black numbers scrolled across the screen.

Finally the first number rolled up on the screen, number 9-Shika! He looked at the number with the same expression as always."How troublesome!" Shika groaned through his teeth. This time Shika pressed the button and watched at the blur of numbers. The momentum of the numbers slowed and finally came to an abrupt stop. Number 6-Lee!

He was about to say what he always says but then shut up at the glares of annoyance from the others. He took a yellow card from Lee's deck and read it. It read: You and this player will do these actions: hug, handshake, high-five, or fist pump. On the count of three you and that player will do one out of these actions at the same time. The object is to do the same action at the same time. If you get a matched action the game may proceed. Tell the player playing this with you what to do.

Shika showed the card to Lee who read it with furrowed caterpillar eyebrows. "Okay, I see. Shall we get started?" asked standing up. "Whatever."The pony tailed one shrugged.

The boys were placed into their ready positions. "Okay!" Iruka counted off."One...Two...Three!" Suddenly, Lee spread his arms wide ready for a hug and Shika thrusted his hand out for a handshake. Lee grunted in pain as Shika's handshake jabbed him in the stomach.

The next round was started off the same."One...Two...Three!" Again Lee's arms were spread out for a welcoming hug. But this time Shika was positioned for a high-five. The powerful force of Shika's high-five slapped Lee across the face, making him plummet toward the ground with a comical expression of injury. "Oops sorry!" Shika said blankly looking at the injured weirdo.

Again:One...Two...Three! This time Lee's hand was positioned for a high-five and Shika's arms were spread out for a hug. The boys collided and Shika got the wind knocked right out of him. "Now you know how I feel!" Lee mumbled.

Finally they got it! One..Two...Three! But for some odd reason it was a move the group least expected them to do. Both of their hands were fisted and they thrusted at the same time ending with an epic fist bump.

Jumping with glee Lee raised an excited hand for a high-five to Shika. He was ready to strike, but Shika suddnly turned around and didn't notice his raised hand. "Awkward~" Naruto sang annoyingly. The geeky dude just curled up in a ball of shame.

The game continued on. Ino pressed the button and once again the numbers started scrolling across the screen again. After waiting for a few seconds the numbers slowed stopping at the number 2. All Sasuke could say was "Tch". She pressed it again aed waited for another couple seconds. "Please don't be me! Please don't be me!" Naruto chanted.

Bad luck (well good luck for us) struck Naruto for the a thousandth time. The number randomizer thing is jacked up so says a complaining blond. It landed on the number 1 again! At least the whiskered cheeked boy hoped that it wouldn't be anything touchy-feely.

Boy was he wrong! Sasuke leaned over and took a card from Naruto's deck making a little "Tch". It read: Leave two bite marks on this player. One:visible and One:Not! The raven approached the blond like a blood-thirsty animal.

Pale hands held a firm grip on the blond's shoulders. The Uchiha's breath caressed the tanned skin of Naruto's creating goose-bumps. A seductive grin plastered on his pale face. His plump lips met with Naruto's neck making the blue eyed one shiver. He lightly nipped at the sensitive skin. Naruto let out a sexy moan."Nnnh n-no Sa-Sas!" His voice hitched as Sasuke hit all his sweet spots. Soon, the light nips became rough nibbling an harsh licking. "Ahhh uhhh Sas-!"

The raven took his lips away from the younger one's neck examining his work. A satisfied smile lurked on his features as he gazed at the red mark on the boys neck. Clearly, Sasuke was oblivious to the aurora of jealousy and anger emitting from Gaara. The red headwas furious!

A silent Neji just sat beside Gaara never showing emotion like all ways. If only he could tell him. Did Gaara not realize his feeling even though he already kissed the red-head.

"We're going somewhere else so little Naruto here doesn't get embarrassed!" Sasuke teased. "Well...unless you want to?" He asked Naruto pulling him close. Naruto shook his head vigorously with a faint blush on. So the pair this time walked into the bathroom, locking it shut.

Naruto just sat on the toilet lid trying to avoid Sasuke's lustful gaze. Just by the boy's glare Naruto was beginning to melt. The red blush on his face deepened as the raven walked towards him. Sasuke bent down on his knees in front of Naruto. He leaned forward and grasped the pants zipper with his teeth, pulling it down agonizingly slow.

"Nnhaa!" Naruto moaned grasping the toilet ridge for balance. The raven picked Naruto up and laid him on the cold white floor. Startling the blond the paler one got in the 69 position, and finally pulled his jeans to his slender ankles. Now Naruto's semi-hard on was in Sasuke's face. He smirked when he saw that he was turning the other on.

Greedily, he grabbed one of Naruto slim legs and pressed his mouth over his thigh. "Ahh!" Naruto gasped feeling it getting wet down there. The raven liked this reaction and kept on running his sexy mouth over the sensitive area.

The blued eyed boy was red as a strawberry. He felt the older lick and nip the same spot over and over again finally leaving a reddish mark on his thigh. Naruto was a panting mess. He couldn't handle that much pleasure in his sensitive area. Could he? Naruto shook his head. No, he didn't want to know and he didn't want to find out any time soon!

* * *

A/N: How'd you like the story? Well, i didnt think it was that smexy and hot, but there are still more chapter to await! Stay alert for chapter 8! oh and please review and all that good stuff. Good reviews keep me going! Oh please help with what I should put in the cards. :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Im sosososososososososososososo sorry that i didn't update sooner forgive please. Here's the next chapter for my wonderful readers! :) I liked all of the ideas that you suggested to me! Thank you guys so much! It really helped me with ideas and stuff. Just to let you know when you suggest an idea to me I either use the idea in order from whom I read it from first. Or I use it when I think its the right time to use it so...yeah. ENJOY THE EXTRA LONG CHAPTER!

* * *

"Get off of me Teme!" Naruto screamed pushing Sasuke off of himself. He stomped toward the door only in his boxers ready to head out. "Ahem!" Sasuke coughed waving Naruto's jeans. "You forgetting something?" He blond looked down to his bare legs and then back to his grey jeans, blushing slightly.

"Gimme that!" Naruto snapped swiping his jeans from the raven's grasp and putting them on again. With an annoyed look he gruffly stomped out of the bathroom, leaving Sasuke alone. The darker eyed one just chuckled at his reaction. "Dobe," He smiled genuinely.

The game restarted for the 6000th time,starting with Shika pressing the "go" button. The numbers flew across the screen until it stopped on the number 7. "Yay!" The light blond girl jumped up in glee. "It's been a looooong time since I got picked!" Ino squealed. Shika mushed his finger against the button again. After a few seconds he numbers halted at the number 2!

Sasuke groaned cringing his eyes while rubbing his temples feeling a headache coming on. Ino excitedly snatched a card from Sasuke's pile. Her face fell as she read he card. "Da fuck?!" She yelled aloud making everyone raise an eyebrow in curiosity. It read: Try to make this player creeped out.

There was only one person who was creepy enough. And that was Lee. But she didn't think Lee would do the trick. It seemed that Sasuke didn't really care for the weirdo. She then glance a fox faced boy. "Hmmm...nope Naruto's more annoying than creepy.

Finally, her eyes landed on the perfect person. She slowly approached Sakura, with a sneaky grin on her lips. "Hey Sakura!" Ino whispered motioning for the pink haired girl to come closer. Sakura did leaning her ear in so she could hear Ino's whispers. "I want to help you win Sasuke!"

Her green eyes widened in shock. "Stop lying I know it's a trick!" she barked glaring at the blonde girl. Ino shook her head vigorously. "No it's not, I got over Sasuke a long time ago!" She said trying to cover her lie.

In a quick moment Sakura hugged Ino around the neck. "ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou!" She cried happily grasping around Ino. The blonde unhooked Sakura's gleeful grasp and fixed her pony tail. "Okay all you need to do is this when I point to you okay?" She instructed winking and blowing a flying kiss. "You got that?" Sakura nodded.

Ino's evil plan was ready. Her plan was to lie to Sakura that she didn't like Sasuke anymore. Once Sakura was flirting with Sasuke he'll be creeped out and break her little heart. And then him and Ino would get married, be happy together, have babies. Ino blushed and squealed in giddiness she thought her "diabolical" plan was full proof!

She crept over to Sasuke and whispered in his ear. "Look over there!" she giggled pointing to Sakura which was her cue. Sasuke turned his head to see a winking Sakura blowing a kiss. He blinked a couple times then scrunched his nose.

Ino doubled over laughing her ass off at his reaction. The pink-haired girl can be annoying and sometimes dipsy, but she knew a prank when she saw one. Thegirl's emerald eyes burned with anger by she hid it well. "Let's eat lunch," she said turning to hide her anger.

The group looked at her with a disappointed eyes(except Lee). "But Sakura it's only 11:30!" Naruto complained. " Yeah come on Sakura we just got here!" Shika exclaimed with the same expression he has everyday. "Let's just keep on playing the game!" Naruto said turning to sit back in the living room.

Suddenly, a big eye-browed creep blocked the blonde's path. "We will eat lunch if Sakura-chan says so! And if you refuse!" Lee snarled holding up fake thick eyebrows that looked like his." I will super-glue these eyebrows on you!" Everyone stopped frozen in fear. In a flash all of them dashed to the table in fear of the eyebrow.

Right before they were about to eat Sakura spoke."Let's play the game while we eat." Everyone was about to protest but soon shut their mouths when Lee held up the fake eyebrows. "Ok" they mumbled.

"Yes! I still have a chance to beat pig's ass!" Sakura yelled in her mind. On the outside she looked very shy, but on the inside its like heavy metal rock music was blasted into your face, everything was wild and crazy. Iruka and Kakashi brought the game on the table and positioned the objects where they needed to be.

Taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes Chōji gulped it down in one go, then pressed the green button with his chubby clean hand. The numbers halted stopping at the number 1. "Affan!(Again)"Naruto screamed with bits of sandwich going everywhere. A fat finger pushed the button again sending the numbers off again. After a few seconds passed the numbers slowed stopping at the number...2!

A blond boy started to cry inside. "Does god not want me straight?!" He cried in his mind. He reluctantly grabbed a red card from Sasuke's pile. Naruto started sobbing even more when he read its contents. It read:Suck on this players nipples for 2 min.

"Why do I always get the sexual ones?!" He screamed. The others rose an eyebrow at him. "Okay new rule!" Naruto declared." If the card has anything to do with touchy-feely stuff the players have to go in a seperate room. Got that?!" Everyone nodded even though they didn't even know that there was sexual stuff in there (except for Hinata)

A tanned hand grabbed Sasuke's wrist, pulling him to the kitchen. He didn't try to struggle nor did it seem like he cared. Naruto pushed the raven up against the wall. Long slender fingers curled around the hem of his shirt slowly pulling it up. The boy seemed shocked by this but said nothing.

The blond gazed in amazement at the toned chest and those sexy abs. Blushing he lowered his mouth over on of Sasuke's rosy colored nipples. Sasuke gasped in surprise and hung his head back.

It felt so good to the blond. He started licking and nibbling harder and harder. Sasuke was a panting and blushing mess. Another hand went up to tease Sasuke's other nipple uncouiciouslly by tweaking it. The blonde penis was getting real hard and it has only been barely a minute.

"Nnghha!" Sasuke heaved between moans. Hands gripped tightly around the messy goldish hair. Though the blond didnt care for he was too I grossed in his menstrations.

Naruto felt like he couldn't stop. He rational pat of him was screaming in his ear: What the fuck are you doing straight! Straight! Well, it's too late to be straight now he began licking furiously like a savaged beast. "Hahah Naru-Naruto!" The raven grunted.

Sasuke was very surprised. All during this game he'd been flirting and touching the dobe and he always rejected these affections. Then, all of a sudden he was licking him like a fricken strawberry lollipop. Not that he was complaining though.

A chuckle vibrated through the paler ones throat, making the blonde look up with a questioning gaze. "Do you want me that bad?" He asked smirking. Heat rose to he blinds whisker painted cheeks. After waiting a few anxious moments he shyly muttered,"Yes"

That was the only word needed. He drew his shirt back on and led Naruto out of the small kitchen. And into the dining area. Their friends looked up from their conversations from the pairs presence. "Naruto and I are going to take a break for awhile."Sasuke told hem slinging an arm around the nervous Naruto pulling him close."Come on Naruto let's play some Halo." He lied winking at Naruto who was now blushing. Everyone agreed they should take a break to.

They asked if Naruto and Sasuke would like to join them as they walked around the mall but they refused quickly. But Kakashi and Iruka decided to stay.

xXNaruSasuXx

Soon, he was being pulls into his own room, prepared for what was soon to happen. Sasuke pounced on him making the blond sprawl across the bed. Suddenly Sasuke's mouth penetrated Naruto lips once more earning a muffled cry.

Their tongues danced together battling for dominance. Yet, again Sasuke won exploring the others mouth, caressing every nook and cranny. Saliva trickled down Naruto's chin and his lungs stung for oxygen.

Apparently, so did Sasuke's as he backed away panting. He smiled warmly making Naruto's heart flutter. The raven lowered his head downward towards Naruto's neck, slowly kissing the skin. "Mmm!" He began kissing and licking closer and closer to the neckline of his horrid orange shirt.

The orange shirt was thrown to some random corner of the room, being forgotten for the time being. A tongue slid over Naruto's nipple. "Hah hah Sasu-Sasuke!" He moaned. The corners of the paler ones lips tugged up into a playful smile still teasing his nipple.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt something hard push against his thigh. Looking down he saw Naruto throbbing hard-on pressing on his leg. "Ughh!" Naruto moaned. His thin lips curved into another seductive smile. "You like that?" Sasuke smirked continuing to rub his leg against Naruto's erection.

"Ha,ha,ha y-yes please!" Naruto moaned blushing deeply. Sasuke was taken aback by this. He was expecting a stupid retort of reject like 'Teme N-no' or 'H-hell no why would I?'. Well beggars can't be choosers.

He zipped down Naruto's pants with ease gazing at the blond. Naruto gasped as some of the pressure from his cock was taken off. "Please!" He repeated. The raven did t waste a second. He lowered his mouth over the buldge in Naruto boxers and began licking. "Yes Sasuke!" He screamed in ecstasy pushing his hands against the back of Sasuke's head.

Skillfully, Sasuke slipped the interfering boxers off his legs. A gasp left Narutos lips as the cold air touched his warm cock. The raven lowered his head and enclosed Narutos cock with his warm cavern. "Ahhh!" The blond shrieked in pleasure. His head went down and up down and up. Naruto's breaths were getting uneven."Sasu-Sasuke!" He heaved.

Semen shot from Naruto's cock and into Sasuke's mouth. The raven gagged but swallowed most of it. Wiping most of the white sticky fluid off with the back of his hand he got on top of Naruto. "Ready?" he smiled lovingly. "Yeah."

Slowly, he pushed his erect cock into Naruto's opening. "Ahhh!" He blond moaned grasping Sasuke's shoulders. The raven stopped and asked if he could go further. All the dobe could do was nod.

Sasuke smiled one of those rare smiles and pushed in some more. Soon, the unsteady beat became more frequent until it was stable rhythm. "Naruto-" Sasuke whispered gazing into the others eyes.

"I love you!" He whispered.

"I-"

xXKakaIrukaXx

Iruka was sitting on the couch watching some t.v while Kakashi made some sandwiches for the both of them."You know if you were hungry you could've gone with Sakura and the others." He said not taking his gaze away from the television.

Suddenly, pale arms wrapped around Iruka shoulder surprising the chūnnin. "But I wanted to stay with Iruka!" he grinned closing his one eye. The chūnnin blushed, turning off he t.v and standing up to stretch. "O-ok um...are you done with those sandwiches your making?" He said stretching his back. Kakashi nodded motioning for him to enter the kitchen while putting the two simple ham sandwiches on a plate.

As Iruka entered the kitchen something cupped around his butt. "Wha?!" Iruka blushed turning around."Im sorry I couldn't help it!" Kakashi smiled once again closing his one visible eye scratching the back of his head.

Iruka hurriedly snatched the sandwich from the plate and began munching on it. "But...you know-" Kakashi said seductivly approaching the brunette. Iruka looked up from his half eaten sandwich with mustard on his cheek. At this the silver-haired man chuckled. "You said you wanted me to fuck you tonight!" Kakashi chuckled licking the mustard off the others cheek. "That's so unlike you." All the brunette could do was give out a little whimper.

He quickly kissed Iruka on the lips earning a muffled cry. Taking advantage of this cry he quickly slipped his tongue in. Kakashi explored his lover's mouth running his tongue over Iruka's. After seconds of French kissing they finally broke panting and sweating.

"I want to put it in." The silver-haired one stated bluntly. Iruka nodded blushing severely. They indulged into another French kiss caressing each other. Kakashi lifted Iruka up against a wall."N-not this position!" Iruka wined blushing more that he already is. The jūnnin smiled evilly."But why? When were in this position you make the most cute little noises and expressions!"

Iruka covered his face with his arms as his pants were pulled off revealing his hard-on through his underwear. The grey boxers were soon discarded showing Iruka's 8 incher dripping with pre-cum. Kakashi lowered Iruka onto his dick gradually entering him. The small kitchen was filled with moans and gasps.

He then started thrusting in and out in and out in and then out. "Ahhh!" Iruka screamed in ecstasy. "I love you so much Iruka!"

"Me to Kakashi!" Iruka screamed. They both came at the same time Kakashi's seed coating the inside of Iruka and Iruka's soaking their chests.

xXAt the mall with Saukra and the othersXx

The mall bustled with people of all ages mostly teens walking with colorful bags in each hand. The group walked around for awhile but got tired and sat down in the food court to eat and rest. Once everybody had their food they all started a conversation.

"So why do you think Naruto and Sasuke stayed home instead of coming with us?" Ino said munching on a fry. Chōji shrugged eating a big-mac. "Mayfee fefush shey fishdnt shant to fshome(Maybe because they didn't want to come?" "I-i don't think s-so N-Naruto and Sasuke have been best friends since forever." Hinata mumbled quietly. "Yeah, they've been hanging out a lot lately Even though they bicker." Sakura sighed thinking about Sasuke. "Yeah I noticed that to." Shika said examining his burger before taking a huge bite out of it. "You know it won't even surprise me if they become lovers soon!" Laughed Lee. Everyone laughed except for a few people.

Suddenly, Gaara stood up shaking the table."Im going home now!" He yelled startling the others and ran down the mall. Neji also stood up chasing after the red-head. "Excuse me." He politely said.

Hey sat there in awkward silence. "How troublesome!" Shika said. "WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Both Sakura and Ino yelled at the same time hitti g him on the head.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update ill try to do it more frequently. You know the usual tell me ideas! Oh and please review I love to read what you have to say! :)


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry you guys the reason I haven't updated his story is because I've lost total inspiration for this so please PM me if you want to continue this for me! I'm sorry I'm so horrible aren't I?!


End file.
